Hubert
|fullname = Hubert von Vestra |jap_fullname = |gender =Male |race =Human |age =20 (Pre-Timeskip) 26 (Post-timeskip) |birthday =April 17 |fod_birth =17th of the Great Tree Moon Imperial Year 1160 |relatives =Marquis Vestra (Father) |nationality =Adrestian Empire |home = Enbarr |faction(s) =Black Eagles |occupation(s)=Student at the Officers Academy Minister of the Imperial Household (Going from Chapter 12) |game = Fire Emblem: Three Houses Fire Emblem Heroes |class = Noble |jap_voiceby = Katsuyuki Konishi |voiceby = Robbie Daymond |residence = Garreg Mach Monastery |firstseen = Chapter 1: Three Houses |firstjoined = Chapter 1: Three Houses (If the Black Eagles are chosen) |firstfought = Chapter 1: Three Houses (If the Black Eagles aren't chosen) Chapter 12: To War (If sided with the Church in the previous chapter)}} Hubert is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Hubert is a student at the Officers Academy who is from the Adrestian Empire and a member of the Black Eagles. At the start of the game, he is 20 years old. Profile Early Life The tactician of the Black Eagles as well as the eldest son and heir of the Marquisate of Vestra, he has been Edelgard's vassal since the age of six. Academy Phase Hubert becomes a student at Garreg Mach Monastery Officers Academy in Imperial Year 1180 and serves as Edelgard's retainer in the Black Eagles. After completing his education, Hubert condemns his father which degrades the Marquisate of Vestra into a mere County. He becomes Count Vestra following his father's assassination and Minister of the Imperial Household sometime after. War Phase Crimson Flower If Edelgard is sided with after it is revealed that she was the Flame Emperor, in Imperial Year 1185, Hubert assists Edelgard in forming the Black Eagle Strike Force at Garreg Mach. Hubert serves as an adviser to both Edelgard and Byleth, using his tactical prowess to help guide them through battles. Starting their campaign against the Church, Hubert reveals to Byleth and the others that Edelgard has begun purging corrupt nobles in their absence, which also included his father. During the first attack on Garreg Mach, he warns Byleth to dodge an incoming attack from The Immaculate One, but Byleth is hit and is sent into a five-year coma. Hubert, along with the rest of his classmates continue the war against the Church for the next five years, not losing anyone in the process. He and the rest of his classmates are happy to see Byleth again during their reunion. In order to stabilize the three-way war, Hubert suggests they deal with the Alliance first, and the fastest way to reach the capital of Derdriu is to use the Great Bridge of Myrddin. As expected, Alliance forces are guarding the bridge, led by Judith. Hubert advises they deal with her quickly before enemy reinforcements arrive. Following the capture of the bridge, Hubert is pleased to see his classmates' morale has boosted due to Byleth's reemergence, though Edelgard reminds him that his too has also gone up due to their professor returning. As Edelgard and Byleth are discussing about Claude, Hubert comes in and informs the two that he is planning something, as the citizens of Derdriu cannot go and leave as they pleased, warning Byleth not to underestimate him. He also stresses the importance of capturing Derdriu, as several Alliance leaders loathe Claude and if they defeat him, they would be "tripping over themselves" joining the Empire. Claude is defeated during the siege; regardless of the outcome, the Alliance surrenders itself to the Empire. Hubert arranges the transition by having Count Bergliez handle the Alliance's affairs, and the Black Eagles return to the monastery following their victory. As they return to the monastery, Hubert informs Edelgard that her uncle is collecting relics from the Old Alliance, though she allows him to do as he pleases. Hubert also informs Edelgard that not all of the Kingdom stands by the Church, and defeating the Kingdom's most notable Houses would cause the others to fall in line; primarily House Fraldarius, Galatea, Gautier and Charon, and that they have allies inside they could help them. In Hubert's Paralogue, Lord Volkhard informs Hubert that his subordinates were experimenting and caused some Demonic Beasts to break free, and requested him to save his men and put the beasts out of their misery. Hubert and his classmates arrive and save as much of the mages as possible. Though they were ungrateful, they gave them the Arrow of Indra as a reward. Volkhard thanked Hubert for saving his men, though Hubert believed those who slithered in the dark wanted to show them that they were helpless, but their psychological attempt backfired on them. The Church later attempts to recapture Garreg Mach, and Hubert accompanies the rest of his classmates to protect the monastery. Hubert noted that the layout of the Knights was unusual, warning the Professor to watch out for any traps and reinforcements. Following their victory over the Church, Hubert witnessed Randolph's death and gave Edelgard a status report of the battle. He was surprised to learn that both Seteth and Flayn abandoned the Church but took it in good stride. Edelgard moved her forces to capture Arianrhod, where Hubert witnessed Cornelia send her Titanus out to battle; he was impressed by her magical weapons, but regardless, Arianrhod was captured and Cornelia was slain. After Volkhard cryptically stated that he hoped the Empire would not be another Arianrhod, Hubert came in and informed Edelgard that the city was annihilated by javelins of light, causing the death of most of House Rowe's leaders and numerous Imperial forces. He wondered if they had acted too rashly in killing Cornelia, but Edelgard assured him otherwise as they forced those who slithered in the dark to reveal their secret weapon. Edelgard ordered him to keep the full report under wraps, which he immediately complied with while telling the others that the Church was responsible for destroying Arianrhod. Prior to the battle at the Tailtean Plains, Dimitri moved his forces to intercept the Empire, knowing the Knights of Seiros would arrive. Hubert, knowing Dimitri would never battle like this, had anticipated this move and ordered the army to watch out for attacks from the rear and sides. Hubert also witnessed a Kingdom soldier transform into a Demonic Beast, initially believing it to be Thales' work, but quickly realized it was much simpler. Hubert advised Byleth to quickly take out the enemy soldiers before they could transform. As the Empire arrived Fhirdiad, Edelgard ordered the Church to surrender but was given no response. Hubert believed they would not surrender and asked her to begin the attack. Upon hearing the roars of the Immaculate One, Edelgard began the attack on the city, which was lit on fire by the remaining Knights of Seiros. Hubert warned Byleth and the others to avoid the fires and to minimize losses they would have to be flexible on their approach. Rhea was killed in the ensuing battle, finally bringing peace to Fódlan, where Hubert would serve Edelgard as the Minister of the Imperial Household. He would help gather intelligence and assist Edelgard in her silent war against those who slithered in the dark. Azure Moon Hubert is among the forces joining Edelgard during the three-way battle at Gronder Field. Though he proves problematic for the Kingdom Army, he is ultimately overwhelmed and forced to retreat. Hubert mainly takes a passive role, supporting Edelgard as her advisor. He does make a few appearances as the Boss of some paralogues such as Petra's and Dimitri's, but is ultimately forced to retreat in his defeat for both. After Dimitri and the Kingdom forces capture Fort Merceus, Hubert receives a message from the Kingdom, requesting Edelgard to parley with Dimitri. Surprisingly, Edelgard accepts on a whim and meets with Dimitri and Byleth with Hubert in tow. Ultimately, the two are unable to reconcile their differences and war between the two will come to a head in the Empire. Hubert makes a final stand in Enbarr, leading the Empire's forces to defend the city. Despite a tremendous and grueling defense, Hubert is killed and with his dying breaths, hopes that Edelgard will win. His fall leads to the capture of Enbarr, allowing Dimitri and his forces to finally face Edelgard within the Empire's castle. Verdant Wind Hubert is among the forces joining Edelgard during the three-way battle at Gronder Field. Though he proves problematic for the Alliance Army, he is ultimately overwhelmed and forced to retreat. Hubert mainly takes a passive role, supporting Edelgard as her advisor. He does make an appearance as the Boss for Petra and Bernadetta's paralogue but is ultimately forced to retreat in his defeat. Hubert makes a final stand in Enbarr, leading the Empire's forces and the Death Knight to defend the city. Despite a tremendous and grueling defense, Hubert is killed and with his dying breaths, hopes that Edelgard will win. His fall leads to the capture of Enbarr, allowing the Alliance Army to finally face Edelgard within the Empire's castle. Upon Edelgard's death in Enbarr, a surviving Imperial general delivers a posthumous contingency letter addressed to Byleth, from Hubert. Through the letter, Hubert informs Byleth of the nature of Those Who Slither in the Dark and says that it is the duty of the victor to end their ambitions. He also reveals the location of Rhea's hidden cell, allowing for her recovery and return to the monastery. Silver Snow Hubert mainly takes a passive role, supporting Edelgard as her advisor. He does make an appearance as the Boss for Petra and Bernadetta's paralogue but is ultimately forced to retreat in his defeat. Hubert makes a final stand in Enbarr, leading the Empire's forces and the Death Knight to defend the city. Despite a tremendous and grueling defense, Hubert is killed and with his dying breaths, hopes that Edelgard will win. His fall leads to the capture of Enbarr, allowing the Resistance Army to finally face Edelgard within the Empire's castle. Upon Edelgard's death in Enbarr, a surviving Imperial general delivers a posthumous contingency letter addressed to Byleth, from Hubert. Through the letter, Hubert informs Byleth of the nature of Those Who Slither in the Dark and says that it is the duty of the victor to end their ambitions. He also reveals the location of Rhea's hidden cell, allowing for her recovery and return to the monastery. Personality Hubert is immediately striking as threatening and sinister. His interactions with people outside of his trust appear consummately villainous; in keeping with this, he cannot support with any students outside of the Black Eagles. However, his grave demeanor and ominous eloquence belie his intentions. Hubert has been a stalwart servant to Edelgard since childhood and maintains undying loyalty to her. He takes House Vestra's vassalage extremely seriously and will do whatever it takes to protect Edelgard, even if she may not like it. In his supports with Byleth, he even states that he would kill them if Edelgard had no more use for their services. He acts only with Edelgard and the Adrestian Empire's best interests in mind, to the point that he will go against Edelgard's own commands if he deems them unwise. Hubert's willingness to carry out gruesome orders and use underhanded methods puts him at odds with Ferdinand. Where Hubert will quietly subvert orders he disagrees with, Ferdinand believes a good advisor is one who openly confronts and challenges others to be better. Despite this, the two respect each other, and in their paired ending they work together so well that Edelgard was said to be jealous of the two. Hubert despises his father and believes him a traitor to House Vestra's duty, as he played a role in Edelgard being spirited away to Faerghus as a youth, and the subsequent corruption of the Empire's nobility. As such, he shows no hesitation in having him killed him as part of the purge of said nobility. Even when Hanneman points out that his father could have been trying to protect him by garnering power for himself, Hubert refuses to budge on his hatred of him. While seen by most as heartless and cold-blooded, Edelgard has vouched for his honor, which is exemplified in his contempt for Those Who Slither in the Dark. He believes that the atrocities they commit lack any justifiable motives, and he makes it clear in the Crimson Flower route that they only work together out of necessity. Hubert also attempts to get along with fellow members of his house but he expresses his support of them in strange ways, such as subjecting Bernadetta to his hardest, most terrifying laugh in an effort to help her overcome her fear of him. He views his classmates as valuable assets to the Empire and is sharply critical of them to foster improvement. Very rarely, Hubert will express saccharine sentimentality, even blushing in a support with Ferdinand. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Three Houses Base Stats Growth Rates |35% |30% |55% |45% |45% |35% |25% |40% |35% |} Maximum Stats |67 |43 |80 |62 |63 |51 |45 |57 |49 |} Learnt Magic |D |Miasma Δ |Heal |- |D+ |Mire Β |Nosferatu |- |C |Banshee Θ |Recover |- |C+ | - | - |- |B |Death Γ | |- |B+ | - | - |- |A |Dark Spikes Τ | |- |A+ | - | - |} Learnt Abilities Recruitment Hubert will automatically be recruited if Byleth chooses to teach the Black Eagles house in chapter 1. If Byleth chose to teach any other house, Hubert cannot be recruited whatsoever. During chapter 11, if the player decides to side with Edelgard, Hubert will remain a playable unit as normal. However, if the player instead sides with the Church of Seiros, then Hubert will permanently leave your party and will only be encountered as an enemy. Any items that Hubert is carrying beforehand will also be lost, so it will be best to return the items into the convey before attempting this chapter. Overall Hubert is the resident magic attacker of the Black Eagles house, possessing very high growths in Mag, Dex, Spd, and Res. He will shrug off magical attacks and obliterate most enemies he engages but will buckle to one or two physical hits. Hubert is one of only three units who learn Dark magic, setting him aside from Dorothea and most mages from other houses. Even among Dark users, his spell list is robust, with unique access to the incredibly useful spells Mire B and Banshee Θ. These spells give him extended range and bonus effects to help tackle the toughest enemies. Hubert's personal skill, Officer Duty, makes his Gambits hit just as incredibly hard as his Dark magic does. The only mage who hits harder than Hubert is Lysithea, but Hubert is a bit sturdier than Lysithea. Given his skill levels, Hubert will have easy access to the Soldier class family (Soldier), the Fighter class family (Fighter, Archer, Sniper), and the Monk class family (Monk, Mage, Dark Mage, Warlock, Dark Bishop, Dark Knight). His skill strengths make him well suited for the Monk path. His budding talent in Lances will help him promote to Dark Knight, although this will require extensive horsemanship training in the monastery. Like many other mages, Hubert is particularly fragile and needs to be well-protected from enemy physical units. Unlike most other mages, Hubert has a weakness in Faith and a pitiful White magic pool, so he is almost strictly relegated to combat magic, though that is what he does best. It is better to leave healing to the far more capable Linhardt and Dorothea. While Hubert also has an affinity for Bows, his below-par Strength means he won't be able to use them effectively, though it may be worthwhile to briefly class him as an Archer just to get the Hit +20 skill, as his low-Hit Dark spells can occasionally have accuracy issues. Supports * Byleth (S-Support with female Byleth) * Edelgard * Ferdinand * Linhardt * Caspar * Bernadetta * Dorothea * Petra * Hanneman * Shamir Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Sinister Servant :''The Adrestian Empire's Minister of the Imperial Household and legitimate son of Marquis Vestra. Has sworn complete fealty to Edelgard. Appears in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Tome |Skill= Rauðrfox+ Rising Thunder }} Skills Overall Base Set Counters Skill Inheritance Quotes Three Houses :Hubert/Quotes Heroes :Hubert/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings Hubert - Emperor's Confidant : Hubert devoted his life fully to the service of Edelgard. Operating in the light and the shadows alike, he disposed of countless burdens facing his emperor, using any means necessary. Though his ghastly appearance and imposing demeanor were ever feared, he paid his reputation little heed, focusing instead on his loyalty to the emperor. Hubert and Byleth : After a fierce battle, Byleth and Edelgard finally brought the tyranny of a godlike being to an end. Though wounded in the conflict and stripped of divine power, Byleth continued to fight alongside the emperor to bring true peace. Hubert joined them in this fight, fulfilling his promise to confront those who slither in the dark head-on. In that darkness, Byleth and Hubert formed an unbreakable bond. It is said that, as a married couple, they were totally inseparable. Hubert and Edelgard : As the new Adrestian emperor, Edelgard gave all she had to breathe new life into the government of Fódlan. With tireless work, great sacrifice, and her devoted servant Hubert by her side, she instituted new class reforms and helped to ensure the people's independence. Hubert was always close at hand, ready to dispose of unsavory burdens by any means necessary. In their later years, they passed the fruits of her labor on to Edelgard's successor and vanished from the public eye. Though it is said they spent the rest of their lives together, it is unlikely they ever gave voice to the true depth of their affections. Hubert and Ferdinand : Hubert and Ferdinand became the left and right hands of Emperor Edelgard, competing constantly with each other to see who could be the more helpful. They were opposites - The Minister of the Imperial Household, melancholy and merciless, and the prime minister, bright and compassionate. Still, they brought out the best in each other. As the empire became orderly and prosperous, the two came to be known as the nation's "Two Jewels," and were remembered fondly for generations to come. Some say their fame made even Emperor Edelgard jealous. Hubert and Bernadetta : The marriage between Hubert, Minister of the Imperial Household, and Bernadetta, leader of House Varley, was so surprising to the public that it was much talked about even outside of political circles in the capital. Bernadetta took the opportunity to survey the far reaches of the new Adrestian Empire, and in her absence, Hubert took well to the management of Varley territory. They proved to be an astonishingly good match, working together to protect Fódlan from the shadows. It is said that they showed their affection for one another by wearing matching embroidered flowers. Hubert and Dorothea : After the war, the Mittlefrank Opera Company made a resurgence, in no small part thanks to the patronage of Emperor Edelgard's confidant, Hubert. Dorothea made a comeback as a songstress in the troupe, which traveled all over Fódlan, putting a large share of its profits towards relief efforts. The opera company was warmly welcomed by the war-weary people as a source of solace, and became even more famous than before. It was not discovered until many years later that the troupe's tour had been a covert operation, coordinated by Hubert and Dorothea, to gather intelligence for the Empire. Hubert and Petra : Shortly after the war, Brigid renegotiated its diplomatic arrangement with the Adrestian Empire, ending its service as a vassal and becoming a full ally. As part of that agreement, Petra, queen of Brigid, was wed to Hubert, Marquis Vestra. Some say that the marriage was purely political, ordered by Emperor Edelgard, while others insist that it was of their own accord. Although they led busy lives, and sometimes lived separately. Still, their shared home in the western Fódlan village of Nuvelle was filled with their many children, suggesting a loving union. Hubert and Shamir : As confidant of Edelgard, Hubert disposed of every burden facing his emperor by any means necessary, and excelled at working in the shadows. Supporting him from the frontlines was the former mercenary, Shamir, who commanded the emperor's elite troops. When the two married, they appeared from the outside to be little more than a lord of the empire and his dutiful wife. In reality, their nights were filled with fierce combat against rebels, assassins, and those who slither in the dark. It is reported that one of them was known to often state that, "To find love between life and death is a gift." It is unknown which of the two actually spoke these words. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Hubert is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Hubert is a Germanic name, meaning "bright heart." Trivia *Hubert shares his English voice actor, Robbie Daymond, with Echoes: Shadows of Valentia's Tobin. **He also shares his Japanese voice actor, Katsuyuki Konishi, with Fates' Xander, and Echoes: Shadows of Valentia's Randal. *Hubert stands at 188cm (or about 6’2”). *In one of the counselor's notes it's revealed that Hubert wants to become a pegasus knight, but is afraid of heights. **In fact, Hubert has Flying as one of his weaknesses. **Male units can also not become pegasus knights, making his dream impossible. *Hubert has a unique battle model as a Dark Mage and Dark Bishop. **Hubert is also the only playable character with a unique battle model as one of these two classes. In the case of the Dark Bishop, it appears to be his default post-timeskip appearance. *Hubert is one of the few characters who will retreat, rather than die, if defeated in Classic mode during the War Phase. The other four are Gilbert, Hilda, Seteth, and Flayn. **However, he won't be playable, and it is said in the ending screen that he'll die from his wounds soon after the war. *Hubert is the only character whose birthday cannot be celebrated during the Academy phase, as his 20th birthday takes place before the events of the game. *In the second survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Hubert placed 15th in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:3. He ranked 15th among those who completed the game with 80 points. *In a survey conducted by Famitsu Magazine, Hubert placed 8th for males and 18th overall with 523 votes in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. *In the third survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Hubert placed 15th in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:3. He ranked 15th among those who completed the game with 84 points. *In the fourth survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Hubert placed 12th in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:4. He ranked 12th among those who completed the game with 56 points. *In the fifth survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Hubert placed 9th in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:4. He ranked 9th among those who completed the game with 10.2% of the vote. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters